


Yes Okay I Like Him No Big Deal

by apollojolras, Red_City



Series: You're the One That I Want [2]
Category: Castle
Genre: AU, Apron, Big sister, Boyfriends, Cousin, Cute, Dinner, Ex Boyfriend, Ex Girlfriend, Fluff and Angst, Grease - Freeform, High School, Kissing, M/M, Potatoes, Teenagers, Texting, beach, make me dinner and i'll fall in love, new, rysposito, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollojolras/pseuds/apollojolras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_City/pseuds/Red_City
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting a little heated.<br/>The girls are getting a little suspicious.</p><p>Oh, and Kevin can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> You don't HAVE to read, "The Smallest Swim Trunks Known To Man," to get this part, but this is the second in a part of a series, and the stories are chronological. Let us know what you think!
> 
> This fic is written by people who know next to nothing about Spanish grammar, and have heavily employed Google Translate. If you know that there's a mistake, please tell us so we can be accurate!  
> Thanks!
> 
> ~ANNOUNCEMENT!!~  
> We are releasing a version of this fic on Google Drive with the thrilling experience of the Author Commentary, for those who are interested in reading it. Please look at [this document](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1D9kZYck3YdZvrtsj7zGalpTUdKJx21bBZ1Tf0Zo6jmQ/viewform?usp=send_form) for more information! Thanks!

They hadn't spoken for a full day. It was hell.

Javier didn't exactly know what to do - he didn't want to text Kevin and somehow make him uncomfortable, but it was starting to drive him crazy NOT to talk to him. Their small text conversations had been a daily occurrence.

Carla kicked open Javier's door loudly, making him jump. He had been laying on his bed, facing the ceiling, trying to read. His thoughts, of course, kept returning to the feeling of Kevin pressed against his chest, and he couldn't concentrate and had read the same sentence 4 times.

"CARLA, _Dios mio!_ Could you not?!" He shouted at her, sitting up, trying to pretend like she didn't scare him.

"Get up, _hermanito._ We're going over to Jenny's house."

Javier's heart sped up a little. "Why?" He asked casually, hoping his voice stayed calm.

"Dinner and a movie - Kevin's making something, I don't know. I thought you'd be leaping for joy, getting to see that pretty boy again," she laughed, and turned away.

Javier stayed still for another moment, waiting for the door to swing closed behind her, then leapt up and began ripping through his closet for something to wear.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Kevin was freaking out.

It had started as a joke, asking Javier and Carla over for dinner. Jenny had asked him to make her some champ, a Irish potato dish that his mom had always made. It was pretty easy, mashed potatoes, chives, butter and milk, and it was pretty much the only thing he could cook. Well, okay, he was also helping Jenny fry some chicken. And there was a cake baking in the oven. And some vegetables on the counter, and -

"I forgot that you could cook, Kev," Jenny said, smiling. "Javier will be impressed!"

"Jenny, shut up," Kevin said, hoping that he sounded just like he did every other time she had said something, every time before they had...before.

Kevin had jokingly said that it was a shame Carla and Javier had to miss his awesome potatoes, but of course Jenny took him seriously and invited them over. Kevin had made this dish a hundred times before but THIS was the first time that it mattered and it was starting to get to him.

He was wearing an apron, of all things, Jenny insisting that if he didn't wear it he wasn't a real cook. He had argued that he wasn't a real cook, and Jenny had tied the stupid thing around his waist anyway. He had some flour on his hands from the cake, and some on his forehead (though he wasn't aware of that.) There were potato peelings on the floor and Jenny had spilled oil on the counter, which was also speckled with bits of chives. Kevin was stirring the potato on the stove with paranoid consistency, glancing at the timer every 10 seconds.

 _Damn it, Jenny,_ Kevin thought to himself. This was supposed to be a calm, relaxing evening and now he was stressing himself out making potatoes for some boy.

Some boy indeed.

Kevin's lips turned up at the memory of Javier's mouth pressing against his, the cool surface of his car pressing into his back. Kevin reached up with his fingers and touched his lips, imagining the heat that had been there the night before.

The doorbell rang, startling him out of his thought. He almost dropped the spoon into the pot he had forgotten he was stirring. It took him a second to realize what the doorbell meant - they were here.

He started to panic, realizing that he was still powdered with flour and his hair probably looked like crap and he hadn't changed shirts and he had a FUCKING APRON ON.

"Oh my GOD," Kevin said to himself.

"What's the matter?" Jenny asked, and Kevin turned to see that she had brought Carla and - and Javier into the kitchen with her. Oh no, he thought, and met Javier's eyes.

He was staring at Kevin, a half smile starting on his face. "Hey," he said, and then his eyes dropped down to the apron. Kevin was sure he was starting to blush, he could not BELIEVE that Jenny had made him wear it.

"Oh, Kevin, you look absolutely adorable! And it smells delicious in here," Carla said, coming over to peek in the pot. She stuck a finger out to dip in and taste, but Kevin smacked her hand away.

"No taste testing," he said, and Javier started to laugh. Carla pouted and turned away.

"It's almost ready, now get out," Kevin said, smiling playfully at her. She smacked his arm lightly and went out to the living room to pick a movie with Jenny.

Javier stayed in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter. He kept looking at Kevin - he couldn't look away. Kevin was covered in flour and even had some on his face, wearing an apron around his waist and looking beautiful. He had turned back to the pot on the stove, purposefully ignoring Javier. Whatever Kevin was cooking smelled delicious, and seeing that as an excuse to get closed, Javier walked over to him.

Kevin's hand slowed as he approached. Javier was wearing a v-neck dark purple t-shirt and jeans that fit him perfectly. Kevin was NOT checking him out. As he stopped next to Kevin to look down in the pot, Kevin also did NOT lean in a little to smell his cologne, that same foresty warm smell that he usually wore that had hot-wired itself into Kevin's brain and made his stomach tight with butterflies.

"Smells good, what is it?" Javier asked, standing a little too close.

"Uh, potatoes. Champ. It's - sorry, it's called champ, but it's basically fancy mashed potatoes. It's an Irish thing my mom taught me how to make, and Jenny asked for it."

They were both trying very hard not to touch each other, as they were very aware of the girls being in just the next room and didn’t want them to know yet, but all Kevin wanted to do was turn into Javier, lean in, and taste his lips again.

Kevin started at a warm hand on his forehead - Javier's fingers were brushing just above his left eyebrow.

"You've got some flour," Javier explained, and held eye contact. His eyebrow raised just a little bit, and Kevin's gaze flicked over to the living room where the girls were. Javier got the hint and stepped back.

"Can I help?" Javier asked, putting his hands back in his pockets. Kevin gave him a little half smile.

"Yeah, sure. There are plates in that cabinet behind you, forks in the drawer to my left, and napkins are already out on the table."

Javier gave him a two-fingered salute and pulled out four plates, going into the other room. Kevin heard Jenny say something, and Carla laughed. Javier came back in, his cheeks pink.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Nothin’. Where were the forks?"

Kevin pointed to the drawer next to him. He was facing the stove, staring down at the potatoes, and Javier came up and pressed into him. He stayed there, behind Kevin, and reached over with his left hand to open the drawer. Kevin's breath hitched in his throat, and he could've swore he felt lips ghost over his neck. He was surprised when he felt his body leaning into Javier’s chest, almost without his permission, but then the heat was gone. Javier walked into the other room again, shooting a glance over his shoulder at a now very flustered Kevin, who seemed to still be holding his breath.

Already sitting at the table, the girls looked over at Javier as he walking in a second time. Before, we had brought the plates in, Carla has commented that setting the table for Kevin was extremely domestic of him. Jenny had laughed, Javier had scowled. This time she remained silent, but Javier could tell that the two of them had been talking about himself and Kevin. He hid a smile, because they really had no idea.

He didn't really know what had come over him in the kitchen, he had just come up to Kevin and felt the need to feel him against him. It was just a plus that he got the reaction he did.

"Okay, here we are," Kevin came in, carrying the potatoes in the pot, setting them down on a hot pad that was in the middle of the table. The chicken and chopped vegetables had been set out by Jenny, and Carla had already grabbed them all Coke cans from the fridge. The four of them had been together a lot so far this summer, and all were pretty comfortable here at Jenny's house.

"This is a pretty fancy dinner, Kevin. I was expecting pizza," Carla said, scooping some of the potato thing onto her plate. champ, Kevin had called it. Javier didn't know why, but the idea that Kevin cooked for him - well, him and Carla - made him all warm inside. Javier wasn't used to it, but he kind of liked it.

"Jenny asked for the champ, and it's not exactly a good pizza side," Kevin said, and he took of the kind of really adorable apron and hung it over the back of the chair next to Javier. Javier wasn't sure if the girls purposefully always sat together or not, but he would never complain.

It was bothering him a little bit to be so close to Kevin and not be able to touch him like he wanted to. Javier's mind was haunted with thoughts of last night on the beach - the softness of Kevin's lips, his teeth nibbling at Javier's neck, the feeling of his body pressing into his.

 _STOP,_ Javier told himself. He was going to make himself crazy and he hadn't even started dinner yet.

Kevin held the spoon for the potatoes up, asking Javier if he wanted some with his eyes. In answer, Javier held up his plate. Kevin spooned out a decent amount, and Javier dipped a spoon in and took a bite.

_Holy shit._

Now Javier was in big trouble.

"KEVIN, this is AMAZING. _Sabroso_. Uh, delicious." Carla waved her spoon in the air to accent her words. Javier almost wanted to wave his spoon too.

"I told you, girl. The boy can cook. There’s even a cake waiting for us in the kitchen," Jenny laughed.

And he can kiss, Javier thought, the words leaping unbidden into his head. Yeah, he was in trouble.

Kevin was blushing, looking down at his plate. He looked over at Javier, who was also looking down at his place, a sort of amazement on his face. Kevin hoped it was a good kind of amazement, and then stopped worrying and well, stopped thinking when Javier looked up at him.

Boy am I in trouble, Kevin thought to himself.

The rest of dinner and dessert passed mostly without incident, pleasant conversation passing over the table in a steady stream, the girls often giggling and sharing knowing glances with each other, while Javier and Kevin both were trying not to look at each other or speak to one another directly. At one point, when Javier first bit into the cake, he moaned without meaning to, it was so good. Kevin’s face heated up, and he had to make himself think about something else - ANYTHING else. It was pretty terrible. There were a couple times Kevin caught himself imagining licking frosting off of Javier’s lips. This has to stop, he told himself - but he didn’t even try.

When they were all finished, they cleared the table and left the dishes in the sink, no one in the mood to clean them off. Javier offered, but was waved off by Jenny, insisting that they'd get to them later.

Jenny and Carla were perusing the shelves of movies next to the giant television Jenny's father had bought last month. Kevin sat on the left side of the couch, and Javier had sat at the small table near the window. The boys were given no say on what they were watching, but neither cared in the slightest. Kevin knew he wouldn't be paying attention to the movie.

"Where are all the chick flicks, chica?" Carla asked Jenny.

"Upstairs in my room. I hoard them, since no one else watches them."

"Well _vamos,_ upstairs we go!" And the two of them ran up to Jenny's room, leaving Kevin and Javier alone.

Kevin was staring at the screen, flipping through channels aimlessly with the sound on mute. Javier was looking down at the table top, his fingers tapping on the wood.

"It's really hard not to talk to you," Javier said softly, not looking up.

"I know. I don't like it either," Kevin said, just as soft and not looking away from the TV.

"I don't really - I'm not ready to tell them."

"No, me neither. But it's making me crazy that I can't - I can't touch you," Kevin said, staring at the remote in his hands to stop himself from looking up at Javier.

"All I wanted to do was press you up against the fridge in a repeat performance of last night's entertainment," Javier said, a smile coloring his voice. Kevin inhaled sharply.

"That was mean, what you did - getting the forks. You made me crazy."

"That was the point, Kev," Javier said.

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Javier suddenly stood and sat on the couch, near Kevin but not close enough to touch him.

"Javier," Kevin started, but didn't know what else to say. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to sit next to him, after all.

"I'm not doing anything."

"But you want to," Kevin said, ignoring the heat in the pit of his stomach.

"So do you," Javier said. "But we're just sitting."

"And looking," Kevin said, and Javier looked over, only to be caught in Kevin's blue eyes.

"You started that," Javier whispered. Kevin leaned in closer to him, and Javier could feel his body heat.

"Kev, the girls will - don't," Javier said, but he wasn't sure he meant it anymore.

Kevin's eyes glinted with something mischievous, and then he grinned.

"Make me," he said softly, and watched as Javier's pupils dilated slightly.

Javier's breath caught, and Kevin held his. He leaned in further, only an inch from Javier's face, and closed his eyes, waiting. Javier gave up and leaned in the last little bit to -

"Hey, we picked a - whoa," Jenny said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Carla ran into her, and the boys jumped back from each other, almost at opposite ends of the couch.

"What's goin on, _chicos_?" Carla asked, shooting a look at Jenny.

Javier said, "Nothing," at the same time that Kevin said, "What are you talking about?" They glanced at each other and Javier cleared his throat.

"What movie did you decide on?" Kevin asked, his voice rougher than usual, and Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Hitch. And don't you dare roll your eyes or groan, I know you have the hots for Will Smith."

Kevin's face turned a little pink and Javier tried - no, he really did try - not to smile.

"I like Hitch," Javier said, "even if it IS a chick flick.”

"Good! Put it in," Carla said.

"That's what she said," Javier said under his breath, and Kevin laughed. Jenny stuck her tongue out at them and put the disk into the player, and sat down next to Kevin.

"You have some explaining to do!" She whispered to Kevin, and he ignored her.

Carla nudged Javier with her shoulder, and he nudged back, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"You are in trouble, _hermanito,"_ She said, and he didn't respond.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So," Jenny said, later, after Javier and Carla had left. "Sooooo."

"So what?" Kevin asked, starting to clean off the plates from dinner.

"So are you gonna TELL me or do I have to ask?"

"Tell you what?" Kevin was trying very hard to pull of a nonchalant attitude, tossing another fork under the spray in the sink.

"Kevin! What the hell is with you and JAVIER??" She leapt up onto the counter next to the sink, knocking a plate over.

"Hey! Careful," Kevin said, grabbing it and spraying it off.

"Kevin. COME ON. Tell meeeeeee," Jenny said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Fine! Fine, okay, I like Javier and he likes me too, okay, leave me alone." he said quickly, turning away so she wouldn’t see him blush.

"EEEeeeeee!" She squealed, jumping down and grabbing Kevin's shoulders. "This is awesome!!"

Kevin decided that he wouldn't tell her anything else had happened, because she was about to hyperventilate already and he really didn't want to deal with her passing out on him.

\--------------------------------------

Javier was loosely holding the steering wheel, a soft smile on his face. Carla was sitting in the passenger seat, tapping her fingernails on the window, staring at Javier. It was making her a little nervous that he wasn't reacting, because Javier HATED when she continually tapped her nails on anything, especially the window. But he just sat there quietly, in a completely different world.

"Javier," she said.

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still on the road.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

_"Javier Andrés Ramon Esposito, te juro que si no me dices ahora mismo haré que choques este carro y cuando ambos estemos muertas tendras que explicarle a mamá porque mataste a tu hermana."_

Roughly, she was threatening to make him crash the car and kill them both, and then make him explain to their mother why he killed them both.

" _¿Cómo crees que voy a explicarle si estamos muertas?"_ He asked, wondering how he was supposed to explain when he was dead, and laughing at her serious face.

"Javier! _Por favor, mi hermano!_ I'm dying over here! Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Javier asked, but didn't meet her eye.

"Tell me about KEVIN!" She nearly shouted, and he held a hand up to his ear.

"Carla, calm down before you blow out my ear drum."

"Well then just admit that you LIKE HIM!"

"YEAH, okay, I do! I like Kevin. You happy now?" Javier said, just to get her to stop yelling. It felt strange and wonderful to say it out loud.

"And he liked you back, no?" Carla asked, her eyes lit with excitement.

 _"Si, lo hace."_ Yes, he does.

"Ay ay ayyy!" Carla crowed, and Javier laughed at her. He felt strangely light, and it had been easier to tell her than her thought it would be. It was nice.

He definitely wasn't going to tell her that, just last night, he had been pressing Kevin up against that same window she was tapping, kissing his lips swollen and red. Hell no. That was still his secret to keep.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Javier are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is written by people who know next to nothing about Spanish grammar, and have heavily employed Google Translate. If you know that there's a mistake, please tell us so we can be accurate!  
> Thanks!

They texted all the time, and saw each other every day. They still went to the beach every day, which Kevin was grateful for - he had been a little worried that after that night that they crossed the line of friends to more-than-friends that it would be different, be awkward, but it wasn't at all. It was so comfortable, it felt like he was slipping back into a pair of jeans that he had forgotten he owned, but was slowly remembering all the perfect ways that they fit.

Javier was currently laying down, his head in Kevin's lap, and as Kevin watched the sunset over the water, Javier watched him. He surprised himself with the thoughts he had been having - Javier had never really liked a guy enough to consider kissing him, let alone being around him this much, and now Kevin was filling his head with thoughts of hand-holding and cuddling. This was not typical of Javier - he was known at school as a bad ass, leather-jacket wearing playboy. Something about Kevin was making him want to be something other than that.

Kevin was aware of Javier watching him, and it left an easy smile on his face. He absentmindedly was tracing his fingers over Javier's hand, which was resting on top of Javier's chest. The sand was still warm, but the air around them was cool with a little breeze in it. The sun was dipping low, coloring the clouds orange and pink, and Kevin felt so at peace that he never wanted to move from this spot.

Sometimes they threw the Frisbee around, sometimes they walked like they used to, sometimes they ended up sitting like this. Sometimes all they did was make out, and sometimes they didn't kiss at all. It was all so natural. Neither had ever experienced something like this.

"Hey," Javier said.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked, looking down and smiling at him.

"I like you," Javier said, taking Kevin's hand.

Butterflies starting darting around in Kevin's stomach. It had been a week and they still wouldn't go away.

"I like you too," Kevin said, and took pleasure in the flash of happiness in Javi's eyes.

"A lot."

"Me too, Javi. What's this about?" Kevin asked, sitting up a little bit. Javier sat up too, turning to face him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to - you know, say it. Out loud." Javi reached out to touch Kevin's face, and Kevin leaned into the warmth.

"Oh. Well I like to hear it," Kevin said, turning his head to kiss Javier's palm. Javier's eyes widened a little, and Kevin smiled mischievously. He leaned forward, towards Javier, and suddenly jumped at him, knocking him back in the sand.

"Ay!" Javier yelled, but then his breath stilled as he looked up at Kevin.

"We always seem to end up here, don't we?" Kevin breathed, smiling.

"Well I'm not complaining," Javier said, and reached up to kiss him.

Me neither, Kevin thought, smiling through the kiss.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

k: hey what are you doin

J: i'm out shopping with mi madre, she dragged me along makin me carry stuff

k: oh cool

j: why?

k: jenny went out somewhere and her parents are gone and i'm bored and lonely  
k: and i want to see you

j: i dont know how long i'll be out

k: it's cool, javi

j: can i text you when i'm home

k: yeah :) just come over?

j: okay :)

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Kev?"

Kevin opened his eyes, confused.

"What?" He asked, sleepily.

"Hey, Kev," Javier smiled, sitting on the bed next to him. Kevin had fallen asleep on his bed, the XBOX controller still in his hand.

"Oh, hey," Kevin said, smiling back. He brought up a hand to rub his eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"You told me to come over, dork," Javi said, tracing Kevin’s cheekbone with his thumb. "It's okay, I'll just let you sleep."

Javier moved to leave, but Kevin's hand came up to catch his arm, making him sit back down.

"No, no, please stay," Kevin said softly, pulling at Javier.

Javier looked down at Kevin, debating for a second. Kevin looked so warm and comfortable, he really couldn't help himself.

"Okay, but only for a minute."

Kevin smiled big, and Javier slid next to him, curving his body to fit around Kevin. He tilted his head back and Javier kissed him without him having to ask. That made him smile even more. Javier huffed out a laugh as Kevin's lips curved upwards. He felt so good.

What had started as a brief, gentle kiss was quickly turning into something far more intense, and Kevin turned to face Javier, sliding a hand around the back of his neck. Javier hummed into Kevin's lips, and pulled him closer to his chest. Kevin could feel the muscles of Javier's body tighten against him, and he sighed as Javier snuck his tongue into his mouth. They slowly tasted each other, just like the dozens of times before, and it still felt new - it still gave Javier shivers down to his toes and started a slow burn at the base of his spine.

Javier tilted his head, breaking the kiss to attach his lips to Kevin's neck, making Kevin's breath hitch and his hips thrust forward. He bit lightly into Kevin's pale skin, not wanting to bruise him.

"Javi," Kevin whispered, and it made Javier's head spin.

Kevin was gripping Javier's arms, digging his fingers into the strength there, holding on as Javier nibbled along his earlobe, jawline, and then came back to his lips, crushing him with a ferocious kind of need.

Then Javier suddenly pulled back. Kevin looked into his eyes with a question, and saw that Javier's pupils were huge, and then he felt something poking into his hip. Kevin's heart began to beat faster, but he told himself to calm down.

"We need to stop," Javier said, almost disappointed, and Kevin nodded, still concentrating on breathing.

They just lay there for a few minutes, looking at one another. Javier was running his fingers over Kevin's brow, his cheeks, ears, just drawing lines over his skin, when Kevin's breathing slowed down and relaxed. Javier hadn't been paying attention, and Kevin had fallen asleep again. Javier smiled, and shifted slightly to roll Kevin over on his other side so Javier could hold him.

As Javier settled next to Kevin, absorbing his warmth and wrapping his arms tightly around Kevin's stomach, he was struck with a strong feeling of domesticity. The weird thing was that he liked it.

What was happening to him?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I am so glad you talked me into the blue one instead of the green one," Jenny said to Carla, as they pulled into the driveway.

" _Chica,_ have you SEEN Kevin's eyes? They are like the bluest blue in the world, that shirt is going to look amazing on him. Even if he doesn't like it. I'll make him wear it."

"I bet you Javier will like it too..." Jenny said, sliding a glance at Carla. Carla smiled and raised her eyebrows.

" _Es verdad_ , those boys have got it bad for each other. Do you think they've..done anything yet?" Carla asked her, locking her car with her beeper. It honked once, softly, and they walked up to the door together.

"I don't know! When they're around us it's like they're trying not to get too close. I have no idea how they are alone."

"We'll have to spy on them sometime. Like follow them to the beach or something."

"Yeah!" Jenny said, getting excited at the idea. "We could make it into a whole spy operation."

"Okay, slow down there, Tom Cruise, this isn't Mission Impossible, it will not be that hard to spy on those boys. They'll be too busy gazing into each other's eyes!"

They both laughed, and started on the stairs.

"What has Kevin been doing all day?" Carla asked.

"Playing XBOX, I'm sure. He just got a new game or something."

"I'll never understand video games."

"Me either," Jenny said, and raised a hand to tap on Kevin's door. There wasn't a response, and she frowned, glancing at Carla. Carla raised her shoulders in a shrug, and Jenny pushed the door open.

They both froze in the doorway. Before them, curled together, sleeping, were Javier and Kevin.

The girls looked at each other in a panic, and then ran out into the hallway.

"Oh my God!" Jenny whispered. "Oh my God oh my GOD!"

" _Dios mio DIOS MIO_ wow wow wow okay okay," Carla said over her, trying to keep speaking English so Jenny could follow her. "Okay, what do we do?"

"I don't know! We should - we should wake them up?"

"Why are you asking me??" Carla said, and Jenny held a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Okay. Well. We - we don't know what they were doing," Jenny said.

"Oh, OKAY, yeah, we don't know," Carla said, sarcasm practically leaking from her mouth.

"Well we don't!"

"Let's go ASK them!" Carla said, reaching for the door handle.

Jenny stopped her hand, but after a moment's deliberation, released her. Carla twisted the knob and the two stepped back into the room, as quiet as they could.

Jenny looked at her cousin sleeping in Javier's arms - he looked so peaceful. The usual wrinkles in Javier's brow were smoothed and they just fit together so perfectly. They were happy.

Carla sighed, seeming to share her thoughts.

"I kind of don't want to wake them," Carla whispered, and Jenny nodded her head.

Of course, that was the moment Javier opened his eyes.

At first, his vision was fuzzy, and he blinked a few times. Then, seeing Jenny and Carla, he smiled, then frowned in confusion. Then he realized he was still wrapped around Kevin, who was still asleep, and his eyes filled with panic. He began pulling his arms away.

"No, no, no!" Jenny said, and Carla held her hands up to tell him to stop.

"Javi, what is it?" Kevin asked his voice soft with sleep. Carla's hands flew up to cover her smile when she heard Kevin call Javier, "Javi." She knew too well how coveted that nickname was to her brother - he only gave his permission to people that were extremely important to him.

"Kevin, uh..." Javier started.

"What?" Kevin opened his eyes and saw the girls.

"Oh. Oh shit," he said, and he sleepily sat up, his hand curling around the hem of Javier’s t-shirt.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO are so freaking cute I can't even handle it right now!" Jenny finally broke, and jumped up and down a few times.

" _Por el amor de Dios,_ please tell me you guys are a thing," Carla said, putting a hand on Jenny's shoulder to get her to stop bouncing.

"Yes please please PLEASE are you a thing like a real thing like a THING THING??" Jenny asked.

"Jenny, geez, calm down," Kevin said, rubbing his eyes. Both boys had sat up straighter and were no longer touching, distancing themselves out of habit in front of others. Javier missed the warmth. Javier and Kevin looked at each other, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh my God. Jenny - we - Jenny we gotta leave," Carla said, pulling Jenny's arm.

"What? Why? What are you - "

"They haven't talked about it yet! WE brought it up! Mierda, I'm sorry, guys, lo siento, lo siento," Carla said, as she pulled a very worried looking Jenny out the door.

"Oh no! Kevin, I'm so sorry, I just - I got excited and you were so CUTE and - "

Jenny's last words were cut off by Carla shutting the door.

They say in silence for a minute or so, though it felt like years to Kevin. He didn't know what to say, had no idea what to do. He could feel Javier next to him, hear him breathe in and out. Kevin's back was cold from the absence of heat after Javier moved away, and he hunched his shoulders and began rubbing his hands up and down his arms, trying to warm up.

Suddenly, Javier was there, pulling him onto his chest. Warm, muscular arms wrapped around his middle, and Kevin smiled.

"Hi," Javier whispered into his ear.

"Hi," Kevin replied, leaning back into Javier.

"She's right, you know. We haven't talked about it."

"Do - do you want to? I mean - do you... want to talk about it?" Kevin asked, trying to keep his voice from betraying his nervousness.

"Do you?" Javier asked after a moment.

Kevin pulled away, turning to face Javier. He almost regretted it after seeing the face Javi made, his lip poking out a little in a pout. Kevin leaned in for a second to kiss him, meaning to pull away again so they could have an actual discussion, but Javier snaked an arm around his ribs and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. Kevin sighed. Javier was kneeling on the bed, and tugged Kevin up so he was straddling Javier, legs tucked around behind him. Javier had both of his hands on Kevin's waist, holding him in place, and his fingers were rubbing slow circles into his hipbones. Kevin's hands were around Javier's neck, trailing lines up and down his hairline, making Javier moan.

"Javi - Javi, we - we have to actually talk about - wow - talk about this," Kevin said, out of breath and talking in between kisses.

"Okay, talk," Javier said, his fingers trailing along the bottom of Kevin's shirt, making Kevin whine without meaning to. Javier's hands traveled upwards, under the shirt, and came around to feel Kevin's back. Kevin gasped and arched towards Javier, making Javier bite his lip.

"Javi, fuck, serious - ly," Kevin said, and grabbed on to Javier's shoulders. Javier stopped moving, but did not remove his hands from under Kevin's shirt.

"Kevin. Kevin I-don't-know-your-middle-name Ryan. I like you a lot. Can you tell?" Javier smiled, looking up at him. Kevin rolled his eyes. "And it seems you like me too."

"Seamus," Kevin said, "And yes, I do."

"Kevin Seamus Ryan, would you like to be my boyfriend?" He said, almost stiffly, suddenly terrified that Kevin might say no, or think he was stupid.

Instead of answering, Kevin slid his hands down Javier's arms feeling the muscles. He looked Javier deep in the eyes and leaned his and Javier’s foreheads together, close enough to kiss.

"Yeah, I suppose that'll be all right."

Then he kissed Javier with a smile, and Javier responded immediately. His hands began traveling around under Kevin's shirt again, until Kevin broke away and pulled it off. Javier's eyes widened, and though it wasn't the first time Javier had seen Kevin shirtless (the beach was good for more than just swimming), he still took his time taking it all in. Kevin was more slender than Javier, but was still built, and his buttermilk skin was smooth and welcoming. Javier's lips traveled from Kevin's collarbones to his bellybutton, and he greatly enjoyed all the noises Kevin made in response.

 

 

Downstairs, the girls had been waiting. Carla had been chewing adamantly at her thumb nail, and Jenny was pacing back and forth, tugging at her light brown hair. They heard a loud thump, looked at each other, ran upstairs and threw open Kevin's bedroom door.

Both boys were lying haphazardly on the floor, Javier on top of Kevin. Both were shirtless. Both were blushing and neither one moved when the door flew open, except to break their kiss and turn their heads to look.

 _"Dios mio_ ," Carla breathed, and smiled.

"Sorry," Jenny squeaked, her grin practically pulling her face apart, and she pulled the door closed once more. They practically skipped back down the stairs, giggling and smiling at each other.

“Well,” Jenny said, grinning at Carla, “I guess their conversation went well.”  
Carla laughed.


End file.
